Best Laid Plans
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: A murder, a kidnapping and a deception have the Cartwright family fighting for their land and their lives.
1. The Setup

Title: The Best Laid Plans…  
Chapter One - The Setup

Summary: A murder, a kidnapping and a deception have the Cartwright family fighting for their land and their lives.  
This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit.

* * *

"Will it work dad?" Asked 25 year old Jake to his father as they approached the Ponderosa.

"We'll see soon enough son. And if all goes according to plan, this land will be ours in no time." Said Melvin Green to his son. "And when we're done they'll never know what hit em." He said softly. "This land should have been ours son. From a long time ago. And it will be soon enough. Cartwright will pay for what he did. He will know that it was I he cheated out of this land. But I swore one day I'd take it back. I made that promise to your brother Andy and I'll make it to you also." He looked at his son and sighed. "It should have been us who got this land son, should have been us." He said again in a sad tone.

"Ready son?" Melvin asked as they approached the main gate.

25 year old Adam Cartwright looked up from mending the fence to see the two strangers approaching. He squinted into the sun and took a swig from his water canteen brushing back several dark strands of hair that had plastered to his face from the heat of the sun.

"Well they look mighty lost." He muttered to himself as they approached him. "Howdy there, you lost?" Adam asked.

"Ah ya, sort of. My son Jake," he motioned to Jake, "and I were ambushed on our way to town. They took everything we had, our money, our clothes and our two extra horses that we planned to sell for some extra money in town. We noticed your ranch is a fair size and I thought that you might be needin' some extra help. We wouldn't be any trouble, but we'd sure appreciate any help you could offer." Said Melvin smiling at the unsuspecting young man before him.

"Well I don't make any of the hirin' decisions around here. But my pa does. Let's go up to the house and you can present your request to him. How does that sound?" Asked Adam.

"Just fine son, lead the way." Melvin said smiling to Adam.

Adam mounted his horse and led the two strangers' back to the main house.

Melvin took in the layout of the house as they neared it. He would memorize the layout before he put his plan in to action. But his plan would come to nothing if he couldn't gain Ben's trust. Everything depended on it.

"Do you think they'll go for it dad?" Asked Jake to his dad.

"We'll know soon enough son." Said Melvin as he motioned to Jake to see Ben Cartwright coming out of the house to meet them.

"Adam, who have you brought with you?" Asked Ben. Adam was about to say something, when Melvin beat him to it.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to formally introduce myself to your son, Mr. Cartwright. My name is Melvin Green and this is my son Jake." Melvin said as Jake mumbled a hello to Ben and Adam.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Green. But how is it that you happened upon us?" Ben asked.

"Well Jake and I have traveled all the way from Oklahoma. We were heading to California, heard there were some good job opportunities there. However just a few miles back of here, we were ambushed by a bunch of bandits and they took everything we had, our money, our extra two horses and they said that if we wanted to live we'd better run and never look back." Said Melvin, hoping that Ben would buy his story as easily as his son did. And he did also.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Green. How can I help you?" Said Ben.

"So we were riding by your ranch and noticed the markers seemed to go on forever. So I was just wondering, what with all the land you have, if you could use two extra hands. We are willin' to do anything. We don't care. We just need to get back on our feet before we head west. We will even sleep in the barn. We just need someone to help us. I was hoping that would be you." He said trying to sound really desperate.

"Well Mr. Green, harvest time is coming up very soon, I suppose we could use two extra hands. Adam here will set you up with some beds in the servants quarters. We'll arrange the pay and the rest of it all later. If that's okay." Ben said.

"That'll be just fine. And I can't express my thanks enough to you. I can't repay you now, but I'll make sure that when I can, I'll repay you the best way I can." Said Melvin.

"No need to repay us Mr. Green. Just do your job well and that'll be fine. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to attend to." Said Ben walking back in to the large house.

"That was real nice of your dad Adam." Said Melvin as they followed him to the servants cabin.

"Yeah well that's my pa. Willin' to help anyone at anytime." He said smiling as he walked into the cabin. "Well here you go. These two beds can be yours. Wake up call is at 7am and dinner is served at 7pm. Any problems with that?" Adam asked.

"Nope, that'll be just fine. Thanks." Melvin said as he and Jake put down their single packs onto the beds.

"Well if you need anything I'll be back mending my fence. You can get started after lunch." Adam said walking out of the cabin.

"Well dad," Jake said when Adam had closed the door, "what do we do now?"

"Well first we have to make sure they can trust us. That Adam looks about your age. I want you to get real friendly with him. Why not go and help him mend the fence. Find out all you can. Remember we are here to do a job, not to make social contacts. Understand?" Said Melvin in a gruff.

"Yes dad." Jake said softly as he sauntered out of the cabin and got on his horse and rode towards Adam.

"Now for the rest." Melvin said slyly as he put their things away. He forgot all about Ben's kind hospitality, only envy and hate were driving him now.

"What are they like pa?" Asked a very young Joe Cartwright.

"Well son, like most strangers we've met. Just two ordinary guys. Nothing special. Have we gotten a letter from Hoss yet?" Asked Ben sitting down at his writing desk.

"Nope. Can I ride out and check the mail box again pa?" Asked Joe impatiently.

"Yes son alright. Tell Adam lunch will be ready soon." Ben said as Joe was already out the door.

"Hoss," he sighed out loud, "I miss you already." Ben said thinking of his son who was on a two-week cattle drive to bring a new herd to the Ponderosa. Ben put the thought aside and went about doing his banking paperwork.

"So do you need any help?" Asked Jake as he rode up to Adam.

"Sure why not? Extra hands make light work do they not?" Adam laughed as he wiped the sweat from his bare chest with an extra shirt and smiled as Jake got down off his horse and started to lift the beam to help Adam.

"So what is Oklahoma like anyways?" Asked Adam.

"Much like here I guess. Lots of open space with trees and cattle for miles around." He said.

"Did you like it there?" Adam asked.

"Yeah I guess so. Until dad said it was time to leave. Then I had no choice right? I mean a son has to do what his dad tells him right?" Jake asked laughing nervously.

"Well, I guess so." Adam said slowly. There was something off about Jake Green, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"So how old are you Adam?" Asked Jake trying to take control of the conversation.

"I'm 25. You?"

"Yeah same here. You got a girl friend?" Jake inquired.

"Um, well sort of." Adam blushed as he thought of Sharee.

"So what's she like?" Jake asked. "Is she beautiful?" Jake asked again. Adam was surprised by his sudden friendliness, but found himself answering nonetheless.

"Oh man is she ever. She's got long dark hair, the color of a raven's feathers. Sparkly green eyes and skin the color of fine copper." Adam said thinking of her.

"Is she just as rich as you?" Jake rushed the question without thinking of how it sounded.

Adam looked up at him in surprise. What did that mean, he thought? "Well, um no," he said slowly, "but her father is the tribal Chief of the Cherokee band in these parts." He said smiling.

"You mean she's a red skin?" Jake asked and by the look on Adam's face knew it was the wrong thing to say. A very wrong thing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Adam angrily.

"Well, I, um, I," he stuttered, "uh didn't mean it that way. It's just that I have never seen an Indian up close and I've only heard stories, the bad kind. And well I guess I jumped to a very wrong conclusion. I am very sorry. Please accept my apology. I want us to be friends not enemies." Said Jake quickly as he walked up to Adam and extended his hand, "forgive my ignorance?" He pleaded.

"Yeah I guess so," said Adam taking his hand to shake it. He held it before he let go and said directly to Jake, "just don't let it happen again." He said sternly.

"O-okay." Jake stuttered again. Yeah so much for gaining his trust, Jake cursed inwardly. He was about to say something else when Joe rode up, "hey Adam, pa says lunch is almost ready. I'm going to check the mailbox again and then I'll head back to the house. You comin'?" Joe asked smiling at the two men.

"Yup. Be right there." He said as he went to retrieve his shirt.

"Hey Jake, Sharee and I are going to a dance tonight, want to join us?" Adam asked.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked hesitatingly.

"Yeah sure, why not. Then you'll see for yourself, just how friendly the natives really are." He laughed as he got on his horse.

"Yeah that'd be great. Thanks!" Jake said smiling. "See you after lunch." He called as the two brothers rode back towards the house.

"So where are you headed to?" Asked Melvin as he walked towards the back of the cabin to where Jake was getting ready to go out.

"I'm going to a dance with Adam and his native girlfriend." Jake said.

They had finished supper with the rest of the hired hands and Melvin had decided to stay in for the night and get to know the lay of the place.

"Native you say? Really?" Smiled Melvin slyly.

"Hey Green you wanna come and join us for a friendly game?" Asked Lester Brown, the longest working hand the Cartwrights had on their ranch.

"Sure why not." Said Melvin smiling at the older man. "Have fun son." He called as Jake headed for the door.

Melvin settled into the game and learned a great deal of things. Especially about Lester Brown. Apparently he was not just a hired hand. In fact he and Ben had been friends a long time ago. Lester said that Ben even offered him a place to stay inside the main house, but Lester refused, saying he couldn't take advantage of his friendship like that. What a noble gesture, what a noble man. What a shame he would be the first to go thought Melvin. He smiled and got back in the game.

"Sharee you look absolutely beautiful tonight." Beamed Adam as he opened the door and Sharee walked into the main house.

"Why hello Sharee, you look mighty lovely tonight. Don't keep Adam up too late now." Laughed Ben, as he noted his son's face go flush.

"Gee thanks pa." Said Adam.

"I will try not to be later than usual Mr. Cartwright." Sharee said in her silky voice. "And you Adam," she said looking him up and down in his black suit and crisp white shirt, "look mighty fine as well." She smiled.

"Thanks. Oh we have a guest joining us, is that okay?" He asked as they walked to the door.

"Who is that son?" Asked Ben as he overheard the conversation.

"Jake Green, you know the new guy. There is no other hand here his age, so I thought he might want to meet some people his own age. Is that okay Sharee?" Adam asked turning back to her.

"Of course that is fine. I just hope you're not planning on brining him down by the lake when we go there later." She said with a wink; knowing that Adam always went red when she made plans for the two of them in front of his pa.

"No of course not. Now lets go before I am too embarrassed to leave the house." He laughed and gently guided her out the door, away from his dad's laughter.

They headed for the carriage outside to find Jake already standing beside it waiting for them.

"Hey Jake." Adam said walking up to him.

"Hi Adam." He smiled.

"Jake I'd like to introduce you to Sharee. Sharee this is Jake Green. Just started working with us today." Adam said.

Jake took Sharee's hand and gave it a gentle kiss on the top. "Pleasure to meet you." He said staring at her.

"Nice to meet you as well." She said and tried to pull her hand away.

Jake held onto it for a bit until Adam made a gesture and he pulled it back. Well she's as beautiful as he described her Jake thought. What's she doing with him? He again thought, this time angrily. Maybe one day she'll be with me.

What's up with Jake, Adam thought. He's acting mighty strange. Better keep an eye on him tonight.

With that they climbed into the carriage and drove to the dance.

3 MONTHS LATER

"Well the harvest looks good son," said Ben to Adam as they sat upon their horses and watched the workers bringing in the last of the harvest bales. "These past few months have been fine indeed. And the Green's have worked out just fine. You and Jake seem to be good friends. And Melvin has been a solid worker. There were those few small mishaps, but other than that, I'd say it was a good hire. What do you think son?" Asked Ben as they slowly rode back to the main house.

"Yeah Jake is okay. He has a few hang-ups that I just can't put my finger on, but other than that, he seems to be fitting in pretty well around here. And we sure did need the extra help. Do you think they'll be staying on past the harvest pa?" Adam asked.

"Hard to say son, most workers go after the harvest, all except Lester that is. You can almost set your calendar by him." Ben laughed.

"Speaking of calendar's, when is Hoss getting back?" Adam asked.

"Yeah your brother has become the great traveler these past few months. And right at harvest time, fancy that." Ben laughed.

"Yeah, talk about good timing." Adam sighed. They turned around to see someone running towards them, fast.

"What the?" Was all Ben got out as one of the workers came running up to them in a panic, face red and sweat pouring down their face.

"What is it James?" Asked Ben.

"Its…its.." he stuttered, "its Lester, he's, uh, he's…" he stuttered again trying to catch his breath, "he's dead Mr. Cartwright sir." He finished.

"What?" Ben yelled and pushed his horse to a fast gallop towards the house with Adam right behind him and James again running to keep up.

Ben skidded to a stop and ran to the group of men gathered around the barn's entrance.

"What happened here?" Ben called as he walked into the barn.

He was about to say something when his breath came up short. He looked up to see the body of his long time friend hanging from the rafters, dead. It looked like he also taken quite a beating before his death.

"Who would do something like this?" He asked in horror.

"Harvey, take it down." He gestured to a worker nearby. The man complied.

"Hey dad, what's the com..." Adam got out as he walked into the barn and stared up in horror at the body hanging from the rafters.

"Oh my god." Was all me managed. He walked up to his dad. "Dad you okay?" He asked putting a hand on his dad's shoulder knowing full well he wasn't.

"No son," he turned away, "no I'm not." With that Ben turned and headed for the barn door. He stepped outside to a waiting group of men and took a deep breath of air. He slowly sauntered back to the house in silence. Adam rushed to the door to see his dad walking back to the house. He could tell by the way that his dad's shoulders slumped in sorrow, that this incident would take its toll on his dad.

The workers all just stood around, and made quiet comments to one another about what a horrible, ghastly thing this was that happened. Who could have done such a thing? Why? Who would want to hurt Lester? For what reason? Were some of the questions that Adam heard. He was, however, unaware of a pair of eyes in the background smiling at the murder, instead of being upset. A pair of eyes that were the last things Lester Brown saw before he was killed. And a pair of eyes that fixed themselves on the eldest Cartwright son, just waiting to make their move. And it would come soon enough.


	2. The Deception

****

Title: The Best Laid Plans…Chapter Two - The Deception

"So how's pa anyways?" Asked Hoss as he and Adam sat by the fire sharing a brandy.

"Well it's been almost two weeks now and he still won't open up. Lester's death really did a number on him. He actually blames himself you know." Adam said wearily.

"I'm glad little Joe didn't get to see the body like that. It would have really messed him up also." Hoss said softly.

"Yes we can be glad for that one thing. I just can't imagine anyone wanting to kill Lester. It doesn't make sense. He didn't have any money. He didn't have a lot of material possessions that anyone would envy. Hell he didn't even own his own horse." Adam cursed. "Just don't make any sense." He sighed.

"Yup brother I know what you mean." Hoss said slowly. He stood to get up. "We'll I'm going to check on pa and then turn in. See ya in the morning." Hoss said as Adam mumbled good night and he left he parlour.

Adam stared into the fire contemplating the events over the past few weeks, seeing if he could figure out why something like that would happen. He came up empty. There was no reason for it. And which of the workers could have wanted to do it? They had ruled out the possibility of a stranger or bandit, since it was daytime and no strangers were seen trespassing on the land. But everyone had a solid alibi for their whereabouts before Lester was killed. That was the worst part. If it was one of the workers, and they didn't come forward and confess, then the question remained, would they kill again? And if so, who? Adam sat back, closed his eyes and contemplated that question. They knew everyone pretty well. There were a few new guys, and of course the Green's. Adam thought about Jake and his dad. Strange things did start to happen shortly after they came. But there were no outward signs, just a feeling Adam had. And Melvin did act sort of strange around him, as if he was always comparing him to his son Jake. They were afterall the same age. Adam sighed; maybe I'm paranoid.

********

Melvin watched Jake interacting with Adam. It was just not fair. Jake was better than Adam. He deserved better, and soon he would have better. Melvin watched the eldest Cartwright son head back to the house. He decided from that moment that Adam would be the first to pay for his father's misgivings. Jealousy was now his motivation. Hatred would be next. 

"So what's next dad? When do we drive them off this land and claim it for our own?" Asked Jake impatiently as he and Melvin were working in the field the next day.

"Soon son, very soon. I want to leave another warning for Cartwright. Now would be perfect timing. Who should it be? Rivers? Or Corson?" Asked Melvin to his son.

"What? Another killing but why?" Jake complained.

"Listen son. You are either in this all the way or it ends right now, if you get my meaning." Melvin warned him. "Now which one should it be?" He asked harshly.

"Well Corson did say that Cartwright gave him his special race horse. And that Cartwright's always treatin' him special. Always kinda rubs it in your face, you know." Said Jake slowly.

"Yes son, that is perfect. Thinkin' just like your old man." He said slapping Jake on the back. 

"But dad, when do we move against the Cartwrights themselves?" Jake inquired.

"Very soon son, very soon indeed." Melvin smiled wickedly.

Jake watched as Sharee dismounted her horse and run into Adam's arms for a long kiss. Why is she with him anyways? He doesn't deserve her, or any woman for that matter. At that point his anger and envy towards his friend grew even stronger. 

********

"Hey Hoss, can you get Corson for me?" Called Ben from his study the two days later.

"Sure pa, what's up?" Asked Hoss walking into the room.

"I need get things squared away for the next cattle drive he is heading up. Are you joining him on this one?"

"No pa, I need to stay here and do a few things. Besides I missed harvest didn't I?" Hoss paused to laugh, "but I'll help out with the next one." He said laughing as he walked out the door. Ben just smiled and watched his son leave.

Hoss walked into the workers cabin and asked, "where's Corson?" Melvin looked up but kept silent although he knew full well.

"Um try the tack shed, I think he was going to feed the horses or somethin'." Came one of the workers reply.

"Thanks." He said as he closed the door and headed for the other side of the ranch.

"Corson! Hey Corson you in there?" Hoss called walking up to the shed. He noticed the door was ajar and decided that he just couldn't hear him. Hoss pushed the door open and his heart stopped beating for a second as he took in the horrible sight before him. He turned and ran back to the house as fast as he could go, leaving the door open to reveal the dead body of Corson, stabbed several times, with the knife still in his heart lying in the middle of the floor.

********

"What the hell is going on around here?" Ben shouted angrily later that night. 

All three sons just sat there speechless. They had no answers, only a million questions. 

"Anyone see anything?" Ben asked again in desperation.

"Sorry pa, I asked each man twice, and each time they came up with a negative answer. No one saw anything." Adam said softly.  
  
"Well a ghost didn't just kill my two men. A man did. A lying man. A murdering man. A…" Ben stopped yelling as he soon realized that his voice would probably be heard two states over. He stopped talking and looked at his sons. "I'm sorry boys, I just don't have any answers." He moaned. 

"We know pa," Adam said walking up to his dad, "we don't either. But we'll work through this together and find whoever did this. We can't let it get the best of us, make us paranoid or divide us in any way. Our strength will carry us through this. But we'll find whoever did this. Trust me." With that he gave him a big hug. Ben hugged his son back. What would he do without Adam's strength to fall back on? Ben couldn't voice the concern he had for his sons, especially his oldest. He knew out of all of them Adam, would be the most likely target for any killer or kidnapper, he lived with that fear everyday. He knew that both men who were killed were close to him, but did the killer know that? Is that why they were killed? If the killer did know this, then would his own family be a target? Would one of his precious sons be next? That terrible thought started to play with his brain.

"As of right now, I don't want any of you to be unaccounted for, especially late at night. Understood? At least until we figure this thing out." Ben said to the three of them.

"How is Sharee taking all of this?" Ben asked Adam, who was still standing beside him.

"I haven't told her about Corson yet, but she's as worried as we are. She thinks that we could be the real targets. But I can't understand why?" Adam said.

"I know son, I can't figure that out either. We haven't been involved in any altercations as of late. And if it was a past wrong, why bring it up now? But until we figure this all out, we need to really look out for each other. Little Joe I don't want you running around without telling your brothers where you're going okay. And no where at night by yourself. Do you understand me son?" Ben asked looking directly at his youngest son. 

"Sure pa." Joe said slowly.

"Okay well let's get some sleep and try to figure this out tomorrow. We can't let this terror run our lives. It won't shut us down in any ways. Do you agree?" Ben asked.

"Of course pa, we're not going to back down or give in to anyone." Adam said to reassure his father.

"Well then good night sons. Come on Joe, time for bed." Ben said, waiting for Joe to come with him.

Adam waited until his father and youngest brother left he room before he spoke to Hoss, "any guesses as to who it is?"

"Nope, and that's the damnedest part, I can't figure it out. Whomever is doing this, sure knows what they are doing." Hoss said sadly.

"Yeah but the real scary part is how much they must hate pa to do this to him." Adam said sitting back into his chair. Both brothers contemplated that last statement. For if it was hatred directed towards the Cartwrights would they be next? They sat for a while longer in silence.

"Well time to turn in I guess. It's pretty late." Hoss said getting up.

"Yeah I'm going to lock the gate to the house and I'll see you in the morning." Adam said walking towards the door.

"Shall I wait up?" Hoss asked.

"Nah, not necessary. The gate is only like 10 feet away. Nothin' to worry about." Adam smiled as he opened the door. 

"Alright nite." Hoss called as he climbed the stairs. Adam didn't hear him as he was already in the front yard just about at the gate. It was a chilly night and the air seemed to flow right though his plaid shirt.

He heard a movement out of the corner of his eye towards the stable. "Who's there?" He called. He drew his sidearm and slowly walked towards the stable. Probably the wind moving the trees, he told himself. 

He walked up to the stable and stopped and listened. Nothing; just a quiet breeze. Now I am paranoid! He put his gun back in its holster and turned to head back to the house. As soon as he turned around he was struck in the left side of the face with the butt end of a gun. He staggered a bit, but managed to regain his stance and stood up to be confronted by two men with their faces masked. They both held guns, that were pointed directly at him. Fighting them was obviously out of the question. Adam's head throbbed so he just stood there and faced them. 

"Wh-what do you want?" He asked slowly, his head still hurting.

"We want you Cartwright. Now turn around and walk quietly to the back of the stable. Any sound will result in your quick death. Understand?" One of the assailants asked in his face. 

"Yes." Adam said and slowly turned around. He had to play along to see what they wanted. He needed to buy some time. He hoped an opportunity would present itself for his escape.

Once inside the back of the stable the taller assailant moved up behind him and said, "up against the wall boy. Move!"

Adam walked up to the wall and just stood there while both men stood behind him with their guns in his back. The taller assailant grabbed some rope and Adam felt his wrists being forced behind his back and tied tightly together. The assailant didn't care if the ropes cut into his flesh; he just wanted to make sure that Adam didn't escape. 

"What do you want from me?" Adam asked again.

The other man moved up behind him and spoke into his ear, "your life son. And your pa's." Adam felt his anger rising and instead of just standing there, he turned around and pushed his shoulder into the shorter assailant's stomach and they both tumbled to the ground. The taller assailant grabbed Adam's shoulders and pulled him off. The shorter assailant lunged at Adam and landed a blow to his stomach. Adam fell out of the taller one's grasp and lay on the floor in pain. The shorter assailant then kicked him in the ribs. Adam again cried out in pain. He tried to cry for help, but it was a short-lived cry as he was hauled up and the taller assailant grabbed a thick scarf and gagged him tightly. Adam swayed a bit on his feet from the pain of the blows, but was unable to cry out for help. He just stared at his attackers as they just stared back at him and laughed. 

"Come on lets go. We can have more fun with him later. He's going to be with us for awhile." Said the shorter one as they grabbed two horses and managed to haul Adam up onto one. The taller assailant jumped on the same horse and tied a dark scarf around Adam's eyes to blindfold him. This would prevent him from trying to escape or see where they were taking him. Adam tried to struggle out of the assailant grasp, but the big man just laughed and held on tighter as Adam felt the horses being led out of the stable, start into a gallop and head away from his home. Oh pa, I'm sorry I let you down. Adam kept saying to himself over and over. Adam was more worried about how this would worry his pa than his own life.

They rode for what seemed like forever to Adam, but in reality Melvin just rode the horses in large circles and ended up in a small shack at the north end of the Ponderosa. They eased the horses to a stop and then got off them. The taller one threw Adam to the ground, but since he was blindfolded he could do no more than just lay there on the cold ground. They helped Adam up and shoved him inside the cabin. Once inside he was pushed onto the floor and he felt his ankles being tied tightly together. 

Melvin gestured to Jake to meet him outside.

"What do we do with him dad? I thought we were we just going to knock him out and leave him there tied up as a warning to his pa? Bringing him here is a risk. What if we were seen or something?" Jake moaned.

"Actually now we have leverage. We have Cartwright's eldest son. He loves him dearly and is probably willing to do just about anything to get him back. He'll be desperate to find him in a few days. In fact he'll be so desperate I'm willing to bet he'll fall apart at the seams, with worry. Once that happens we'll move in for the takeover. Lets play this hand as long as we can. Now I have the early shift, so I am going to head back to the cabin. You stay here with Adam, do what you want with him son. I mean it, don't be afraid to show him you're in charge. We'll trade off shifts. Can you handle that?" Melvin asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah of course dad." Jake said as he watched his dad mount his horse and start to ride away. What had he agreed to? And if his dad carried this much further what would be the end result? His mind was a mix of emotions. On one hand he didn't want to hurt Adam, as Adam had sort of become his friend. On the other hand, his jealousy for Adam's life was starting to get the best of him. It was killing all the good sense and reason he had. If he let the negative thoughts continue they would in the end rule his life.

Adam heard them talking outside, but was unable to make out what they were saying. He tried to at least loosen his bonds but it was to no avail. It he was to get free, they would have to let him go. He heard one rider leave and the other come back into the cabin. Adam heard the man walk around him, laughing.

"Well well well. Mr. Adam Cartwright. Big man of the ranch. Not so high and mighty now, are ya?" Jake said in a disguised voice as he bent down and whispered in Adam's ear. "Now you'll experience what it's like to be me." He laughed and backhanded Adam across the face causing his lower lip to cut and bleed. Adam was unprepared for the blow and fell over on his side. Jake just laughed and left him lying there. Jake set about making his bed for the night. He had no intention of getting cold. Adam on the other hand he would leave just like that. Wonder what he thinks of this, Jake asked himself. Why not find out. He bent down and roughly yanked the gag out of Adam's mouth.

"How does it feel Cartwright?"

"What?" Adam asked weakly.

"To know that I hold your life in my hands." Jake laughed.

"What do you want?" Adam asked.

"That is a loaded question. Lets see if I can answer it with a short response. Um, your money, your land and your girlfriend." He mocked forgetting his regret from earlier.

"You'll never get away with any of this." Adam said angrily. "You're nothing and your plans will come to nothing." Adam spat defiantly. Jake was actually amazed at his courage. Completely at his mercy and still no fear. That angered Jake even more.

"Oh really? Is that so?" Jake yelled as he hauled Adam up to a chair and stuffed the gag roughly back into his mouth. Adam tried to turn his head but was unable. Jake pushed him back into the chair and stomped into the other room to get ready for bed. "Who the hell does he think he is?" Jake yelled into the mirror. Adam struggled again in the chair. Jake stomped back into the main room towards Adam and yelled again at him, "and pretty soon, you, your brothers and your pa will be dead! Try to absorb that rich boy." Jake spat angrily at him.

Oh pa, I _really_ need your help right now, sighed Adam.

********

"Hey Hoss can you tell Adam that breakfast is ready when you see him." Ben called as Hoss headed for the front door.

"Yeah he must have been up awfully early. His bed was already made." Hoss laughed.

"His bed was made? Wow maybe Sharee is having an effect on him." Ben laughed. 

Hoss walked out the front door and headed towards the stable. Adam's horse was still there. "That's odd." He said aloud. "Maybe he took another one." Hoss said as he saddled up and headed out. 

Melvin saw Hoss approaching and would have given anything to see Ben's face up close when he found out his eldest son was missing. Hoss rode over to the workers and spied that Adam was not among them, so he decided to head to the other side of the ranch. He rode for awhile and still no Adam. In fact there was not even a sign that Adam had been out at all. He headed back to the house at a fast gallop.

"What do you mean he's not anywhere on the ranch?" Asked Ben angrily. 

"I swear pa, I rode the whole ranch. I mean he could still be out there somewhere, our ranch is pretty big, but it's not like him to miss breakfast. And it's not like him to be gone so early without a note or somethin'. And I didn't see any signs that he'd been anywhere on the ranch at all today. He's gone pa." Hoss said.

"What's it mean pa?" Little Joe asked.

"I think it means that Adam has been kidnapped." Ben said sternly. "But why no note or demands left?" Ben complained. "Why take him and not say anything?" Ben said with a worried tone. He loved his eldest son dearly. But for Adam to be caught off guard and taken by surprise must have been something. Adam always kept his wits about him, and was the sharpest of the group. He would never go willingly, Ben knew that, so that must have meant that there was fight. I only hope that he's okay, Ben thought. Hoss interrupted his thoughts.

"Shall I keep looking pa?" Hoss asked eagerly.

"No, we need to try to keep this from most of the workers for now. It'll just cause panic and if people start leaving so does our chance of finding Adam. Damn!" Ben cursed and hit the desk. This other two sons just stood by helplessly and stared at their father. Neither could imagine the fear and panic he was feeling for their older brother right now. And neither could guess the fear that Adam was feeling right now as well.

"Shall we organize a search party?" Asked Hoss.

"Okay lets sit down and see who we will be able to trust." Ben said as they sat down at got to work. "Hold on Adam, wherever you are." Ben said softly as he stared out the window in the dark cold of night that was descending.

********

Jake stretched in his bed. He had set up a makeshift bed so that he could be in the main room with Adam. He kept the fire to a minimum so that Adam would be cold, but not freeze to death. Adam was still sleeping peacefully on the floor in front of the fire. He actually wanted to put a blanket on him, but his dad had given him specific orders not to treat him well. And he had to listen. But his mouth must be very dry right now. I can at least help him that way. Maybe give him some water. He moved up to him and removed the gag from his mouth. Adam was breathing slowly but steadily. 

Adam felt the musty cloth being removed from his mouth and started to stir. His head still ached; in fact his whole body was stiff, sore and somewhat cold. Whoever had kidnapped him obviously didn't care about his welfare. And that meant one thing, they had no intention of letting him survive this thing. He would be dead soon.

"Awake rich boy?" Jake mocked. Adam didn't answer.

"Any chance of me be able to stretch my arms and legs?" Adam asked in futility.

"No chance in hell." Jake said as he gave Adam a sip of water. Adam tried to drink more, but Jake pulled the canteen away and the rest of the water dribbled down his face and onto this shirt. Adam sighed; he did that on purpose I'll bet. Whoever he is. 

Jake left Adam lying on the floor while he went to get ready to leave. Adam tried to struggle again, and Jake just smiled. Man his limbs must be pretty sore by now, Jake thought. I tied him pretty tightly. But I can't deal with that now, now I have to leave, have to get back to work. Jake moved over to Adam and scooped him up and carried him into the small bedroom in the back. He tossed him on the bed and went to fetch the drug. Adam felt himself sink into the soft mattress and he felt thankful that he wasn't on the hard floor. He heard Jake move back to the bed and sit down.

"You know what the saddest part about this whole thing is Cartwright?" Jake asked as he poured some chloroform onto a towel.

"What's that?" Adam asked, as he smelt the sickly sweet smell and tried to roll away, but was stopped by Jake.

"We could have been friends." Jake said softly as he held the damp cloth over Adam's mouth and nose until Adam stopped struggling and went limp in his arms.

Adam thought he heard what his assailant had said, but it made no sense. Friends? How could that be? Unless? Then he felt the hand clamp the damp cloth over his mouth and nose and tried to fight the drug but was unable. And soon his head started to swim and he lost consciousness. 

Jake placed the gag back into Adam's mouth, retied it and rolled Adam into the middle of the bed. He placed a thick blanket over his entire body even covering his head and left. Now if someone happened to ride by and look inside, they wouldn't see anything. The drug should keep him out for at least a few hours. He had to get back to his dad. He locked the cabin and rode off.

******** 

"Mornin' Mr. Cartwright. I was wondering if you have seen Adam this mornin'. He wanted to discuss the fence with me. But I can't seem to find him." Melvin said walking up to Ben, as Ben was heading for the large barn.

"Oh hi Melvin, no I'm sorry, but we can't seem to locate Adam this morning. We hope he has just gone to town, so we're having it checked out." Ben said as he started to walk again.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Melvin asked. 

"Well if it has to come to it, we might have to arrange a search party, can I count on you and Jake for support?" Ben asked not knowing the man who had kidnapped his son was standing right in front of him having the open audacity to offer to help find him.

"Of course Mr. Cartwright sir. Anything we can help with, just let us know. Adam is a good boy and we like him. You can count on us." Melvin said as he let Ben pass and he made his way to the field to wait for Jake to show up. And that better be soon, he told himself.

Melvin made his way back to the field and spied Jake already working there. Melvin smiled, his son was learning. It would not be long now, before either of them had to work again ever.

"Hey dad, so what's the word?" Jake asked quietly as his dad came up to him.

"They are formulating a search party right now. Feel like joining?" Melvin asked.

"Dad we can't, what if someone catches on?" Jake hissed at his dad.

"Catches on? We'll be part of the search party. It's perfect. We'll be assigned the north territory since that is the part we work, and this way we'll be able to work and keep an eye on Adam in the cabin. No one will suspect a thing." Melvin smiled. "You're not losing your nerve are ya son?" Melvin asked in a gruff.

"No dad." Jake said squarely. 

"That's by boy." He said slapping him on the back. "Now come on we have work to do." 

********

"I'm sorry Sharee, we haven't been able to find Adam yet. We've had men search part of the land, but we're going to formulate a larger party in a bit and try again." Ben explained to Sharee as they sat in the living room. He could tell by the serious look on her face, that she was just as worried about Adam as he was. She obviously loved his son a great deal. That was a comfort to him, as he knew that Adam loved her a lot. And with each day, Ben grew more and more fond of her himself. 

"What can I do to help?" She asked quietly, but with a hint of worried panic in her soft voice.

"Can you form a small party and search the land on the outside border of the Ponderosa? It's a long shot, but you just never now. Maybe he was injured and can't make it back home or something." Ben said sounding desperate. 

Sharee moved over to Ben and gave him a hug as a stray tear escaped her sad eyes.

Ben looked up at her and brushed it away, "I know. I love him just as much as you do. That is why we'll find him alive. We have too." He said sternly.

"We'll start the search today." She said standing up to leave. "As soon I as know anything I'll let you know." She smiled and left the house. Her heart tore at that fact that the man she loved had disappeared without a trace. She would everything in her power to find him. Ben watched her leave. Her determination was one of the things Adam loved best about her, and was one of the qualities that would help them all get through this and find Adam.

"What do we do now pa?" Hoss asked. 

"Now we formulate the parties. It's been long enough. We can't wait any longer for him just to show up." Ben said walking out the door to the workers cabin to call upon the few men he thought he could trust. Little did he know that two names on the list would do anything they could to make sure he failed. 

Ben called the small group of men to a private meeting into a room behind the main house.

"Simmons, you and Carter take the East. Melvin you and Jake take the North. Cuthbert and Jacobs you take the South, and Waters and Reynolds you take the West. Co-ordinate everything through Hoss, and make sure he knows exactly the areas you searched. This will take some time to cover our entire land, but I'm confident that I can count on you men to keep this at your discretion." Ben said as he smiled at the small group before him.

They all mumbled yes and headed out. 

"Too easy." Melvin said to Jake as they rode out to visit their captive. 

********

"Where is he boy?" Melvin asked as he walked into the cabin and did not see Adam there.

"In the bed in the back room dad." Jake said.

Melvin walked into the back room and spied the bed with the body on it and covers over it. "My clever boy." Melvin smiled as he picked up the blanket and tossed it aside. Adam was still unconscious.

"Excellent." Said Melvin. "You stay here for a bit longer and I'll head back. You can untie him for a bit while he is unconscious if you like, to give him a break, but once he starts to move, make sure he's tied up again. And don't worry about using up the drug, there's more where that came from. Understand?"

"Yes dad." Jake said as Melvin walked out the door.

********

"It's been two days sir, do you still want to resume the search?" Asked Carter.

"Yes, you men keep looking." Ben motioned to the group. They all nodded yes and headed out to their respective search details.

"Pa do you think that maybe..." Hoss started.

"What Hoss? Think that he's dead?" Ben spat. "I can't think that, and neither should you. He's alive. I know it. I can feel it. We have to keep looking, we can't give up. Never give up. Adam wouldn't and neither will we. Never give up!" Ben said over and over again as he headed back to house to talk to Sharee who was waiting patiently. Hoss just watched his father leave. He let out a sigh of defeat. He to was worried about his brother. There had been no ransom note; no demands, not even a hint or clue as to why or where Adam had been taken. That was so odd. What purpose was the not knowing supposed to serve? He could always count on Adam when things got out of hand or when he needed a problem solved. But now when Adam needed them the most, would they be able to help him? Hoss sighed again and followed his dad back into the house.

********

"It's not working son! They're not giving in, damn them!" Melvin said as they headed into the cabin the following day.

"How long are we going to keep him like that dad? It must be hard on his arms and legs." Jake said slowly almost feeling sorry for Adam upon seeing him so helpless day after day with no chance of escape.

"Not losing your nerve are ya son?" Melvin lashed back. At this point he felt no sorrow or remorse for the young man on the bed before them. His frustration towards the Cartwrights was growing more and more every day. Perhaps he should leave a note. Just to taunt them.

"No sir. Sorry for asking." Jake said sadly. It had been several days already. And he could tell that this was finally wearing on his dad. Cartwright had not shown the despair that Melvin wanted. In fact they all seemed to be holding it together quite well. But what about his dad, Melvin? He wasn't holding it together quite as well. Jake knew his dad was losing it. And he could tell the more he looked at helpless Adam, the more his hatred grew towards him. And Jake had this sick feeling that things were going to take a turn for the worse, and soon.

They reached the back room and Melvin stormed to the bed to wake Adam.

He removed the blindfold and spied the nice black eye that was forming on the left side of Adam's face.

"Why did you do that dad? Now he'll know it's us." Jake hissed in anger when his dad removed the blindfold.

"That's the idea son." Melvin said. "Now shut up and move him into the main room." Melvin said harshly. 

Removing his blindfold meant only one thing to Jake, that his dad had no intention of letting Adam live now. Could he let that happen? And if he did would he be able to live with the guilt? But his thoughts betrayed him as he always listened to his father and did exactly what he was told. It was his father after all. He sighed and picked up Adam and carried him into the main room and dumped him into a chair nearby. 

Melvin waited until Adam started to stir before he pulled up a chair and sat directly in front of him. He yanked the gag down. 

Adam's head really hurt now. The drug was really doing a number on him. He was hungry and beat up and felt his strength weakening. He had only been fed some water and a few mouthfuls of food in the last few days. He had not been allowed to stretch and his arms and legs were killing him, although he suspected that each time they drugged him they untied him, because his limbs had not lost their color. He felt the blindfold removed and a sick feeling started to come over him. The only reason they would remove the blindfold was if they were going to kill him soon as he would now be able to identify them. He sighed in defeat as his senses started to work again. His eyes started to focus as they opened and a man's face started to come into view before him. As he regained full consciousness the man's face became very clear.

"What the hell?" Adam asked angrily as he recognized Melvin Green before him.

"Mornin' Cartwright. Or should I say nite." Melvin mocked.

"What's the meaning of this? Let me go now!" Adam demanded as he started to struggle again.

"Listen to me son," he said grabbing a handful of hair and holding on causing Adam to stop moving and look at Melvin, "I'm in charge now boy. Not you! So if you do everything I say and you'll live a bit longer, is that understood?" Melvin demanded angrily. 

Adam didn't answer he just nodded yes. 

"Good boy!" Melvin said letting go of Adam. Adam pulled his head back.

"Why are you doing this Mr. Green? If that is even your real name." Adam asked Melvin.

"Why? Because this land should have been mine. Ben Cartwright cheated me out of it a long time back and I intend to claim it now. Better late than never they say. Then my boy can experience what you and your brothers have experienced. The good life!" He said angrily.

"Listen Mr. Green, I don't know who fed you your false information, but my father never cheated anyone out of this land, least of all you. This has been our land, far back as I can remember. And it was my grandfathers before that. We inherited it. And we have worked damn hard for the life we have right now. So I know you are wrong!" Adam said calmly. Jake looked at his dad.

"Is that the truth dad?" Jake asked walking up behind Adam's chair.

"Of course it's not. Who are you going to believe son? Me or some rich do-gooder?" Melvin sneered at Adam. Adam couldn't believe it, this guy was insane. What was he talking about?

"If you don't believe me Jake, just ask my pa, he'll tell you the truth. Hell, ask the town mayor he'll even tell ya the truth. Not these lies your dad has fed you…" was all Adam got out before Melvin backhanded him in the face just adding to the growing set of bruises. But anger was the only thing driving Adam now, as he continued his verbal assault, not caring of the consequences.

"You think just cuz you kidnapped me that he'll stop looking. I'll bet you even signed yourself as part of the search detail." Adam laughed. Jake looked at his dad and that confirmed Adam's suspicion. "You think my pa is going to cave into you? Common thugs? HA! Yeah right. Even if it was just him, he'd never give into the likes of you. He has a strength you can never undermine. Your plan has failed! It doesn't matter what you do, you'll never win, you'll never be anything!" Adam said sarcastically, causing Melvin to lose his temper even further. He lunged at Adam causing the two of them to topple to the ground. Melvin started to beat Adam until Jake had to pull his dad off Adam. Adam's face was bleeding now and he was sure he had a few broken ribs. He lay on the floor, his breath coming out in heavy rasps.

"Anything eh? We'll see about that!" Melvin yelled as a frantic anger flashed in his eyes, and he stormed out of the cabin grabbing his rifle on the way out.

"What are you going to do dad?" Jake screamed after his dad.

"I'm doing this for you son. Just keep him quiet until I get back." Melvin demanded. With that he turned and pushed his horse into the setting sun towards the main house. 

"Why did you have to provoke him like that?" Jake yelled at Adam.

Adam didn't answer; he just lay on the floor in pain. 

"Answer me!" He yelled, as he picked up Adam and pushed him to a sitting position on the floor in front of the fireplace. Adam winced as he felt his ribs crack under the pressure.

"Have you ever stood up for yourself in your life Jake?" Adam asked softly.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Have you always gone along with him in these twisted plans of his?" Adam asked. 

"What are you talking about? My dad would never lie to me!" Jake said harshly.

"Oh come on Jake, you know as well as I do, this land was never supposed to be his, or any member of your family for that matter." Adam said breathing heavily.

"My brother Andy won the deed fair and square in a poker game and your dad shot my brother when my brother tried to take the deed and go claim the land. Your dad murdered my brother over a fair game." Jake spat.

Adam just stared at Jake as if he was insane. Then it hit him; this was the lie that made up Jake's whole life. The lie that Melvin had long fed his son for so long so that his son would back him in whatever scheme he came up with. How long had his life been this empty? How long did Melvin feed his son this lie? At that moment Adam felt very sorry for Jake Green.

"How long have you believed that lie? How long has he told you that?" Adam asked.

"What? It's the truth!" Jake said harshly. "My dad wouldn't lie to me about how my brother was killed." Jake said.

"Perhaps, but are you sure it was my dad who killed him? Are you sure it was our land that your brother won in a game of poker? Or does it change with every rich landowner he comes across?" Adam asked.

Jake said nothing, so Adam continued, "my dad doesn't even know how to play poker. And he would never bet this land, I'll stake my life on that!" Adam finished. He stopped talking, closed his eyes and hung his head. It was throbbing so badly he could hardly focus at times. His whole body ached from the beating Melvin gave him. 

"You better go and stop your dad before he kills another man Jake. Can you live with the life of another innocent man on your conscience?" Adam said looking back up. Jake looked at him incredulously.

"How? How did you know it was us?" Jake stuttered.

"Yeah I had suspected, but had no hard evidence, until just now. Your facial expression just confirmed what I felt all along. You're not just thugs you're going to be murderers as well." Adam said.

"I," he stuttered, "I can't let him kill another." Jake said softly as he rushed to the door to follow his father.

********

"You'll pay for this Cartwright. One down, two to go." Melvin kept saying as he neared the main house. He spied Hoss standing in the front yard with his back to him. Perfect, Melvin said aiming his rifle. The setting sun provided just enough light for him to see his target.

"Hey Hoss, want to turn out the light in the barn before you come in for supper." Ben called to his son.

"Sure pa, I'll…" was all he got out before the shot rang loud and clear. Hoss cried out as he felt the bullet hit his lower right side and he started to fall to the ground.

Ben turned around to see his son start to fall to the ground in slow motion. "NO!" He yelled as he ran to his son. Hoss fell into his father's arms. Ben was so caught up in the commotion that he failed to look up and see the shooter ride away unseen, hidden by the shadows of the setting sun.

"Oh my god, no, son." Ben screamed as he held Hoss, "somebody call a doctor. Someone help me!" Ben called out in desperation. Some went for a stretcher and others for the doctor. 

********

"What?" Jake yelled as he looked out the door towards the ranch where the distant shot rang out.

Adam's head snapped up as he heard the shot. "Oh my god pa!" He screamed. He started to struggle against the ropes that held him fast. "What have I done?" Adam yelled. "What have I done?"

"Oh no!" Jake yelled as he ran out the door onto the porch. The night was still except for the ringing from the shot that still hung in the air. Jake forgot all about Adam thrashing about and yelling in the cabin. He forgot his reason for even coming to the Cartwrights in the first place. He forgot all sense and reason. This last shot had for a certainty sealed his fate. 

********

A group of men rushed to Ben's side with Melvin Green in the background. He watched the agony on Ben's face with an amused look on his own. He held no regard for life now, the lie that he made up is what fed his brain and his heart. His anger and his envy had won. Melvin Green no longer existed.

"Two down, one to go!" Melvin smiled wickedly as he spied Little Joe running out of the house to join his family.

"And soon there'll be none!"


	3. The Clue

****

Title: The Best Laid Plans…Chapter Three - The Clue

"What have I done?" Adam kept yelling as Jake stormed back into the cabin, slamming the door behind him. The look in his eyes was a look of pure hatred and evil. He stormed up to Adam and bent down to talk directly to him.

"Why couldn't you have just complied with us?" Jake yelled as Adam stopped yelling. 

"Complied? You mean give in? To what? A lie? A deception? No chance in hell Jake!" Adam said in control anger, "there is no way that my father would ever cave into the likes of you. Can't you see that? Has your hatred blinded you that much?" Adam asked carefully. He didn't want to provoke Jake to much as he felt that he couldn't handle another beating right now. He had to think. He needed to buy time, so that he would be found. 

"I don't," Jake paused, "yeah I guess I do hate you." He said as he sat back to look at Adam one on one.

"Why?" Adam asked softly.

"Not even sure anymore. My dad always said that I was always missing out on a better life. But I could never make him understand that I liked the life I already had. I mean sure I would have wanted the material things you had, but I was always provided for and loved. Isn't that enough?" Jake asked looking up at Adam.

"More than enough. You think money is what makes our family happy? Do you think our abundance of material wealth is what gives us our strength? Not even close. In fact if we did happen to lose it all, we'd probably be stronger for it." Adam said heaving a big sigh as he looked out the window with a sad face.

"I can't believe he just killed another man." Jake sighed. "Do you think it was your pa?" He asked Adam.

At that instance Adam felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want to answer; he didn't even want to think about an answer. Because he knew that if he had kept quiet, whoever it was that got shot, wouldn't have. He had failed his pa. And if it was a family member, how in the world could he live with it? Or worse, Sharee? He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the stonewall of the fireplace.

Jake just sat in silence and studied Adam. Even now, Adam refused to cave in. I wish I had even an ounce of his strength Jake thought. But if my dad did kill his pa, what then? Jake didn't even want to think about the answer. 

"Ar-are you okay?" Jake asked Adam softly.

"I'm in a lot of pain." Adam answered without opening his eyes. "Do you think you could at least loosen the ropes a bit?" Adam tried knowing it was a long shot.

"I'm sorry Adam, I can't do that, but do you want some water?" Jake asked.

"Actually yes I would." Adam said opening his eyes. Jake stood up and fetched the canteen.

"I wish I could untie you, but my dad would get mad at me." Jake said. Adam could tell that there were two sets of very different emotions at play in Jake's head. One good, and the other very evil. He hoped the first would win the battle, but he feared in the end, the latter would. That thought actually made Adam shudder. 

********

Ben held his son while the stretcher was brought. He looked around at the faces of the men who worked for him. All their faces were of shock or horror all except Melvin Green. He looked well, he looked almost satisfied. Could it be? Could he be the one responsible for all of this? If so, then what about Adam? Did he have something to do with Adam's disappearance? Or worse, did he have Adam someplace? Maybe there was a chance that he just kidnapped Adam and had him stashed someplace nearby. Maybe there still is hope. Hoss's cries of pain brought him back to reality. 

"Here is the stretcher sir." Said one of the hands. They gently lifted Hoss onto the stretcher and carried him inside the main house and upstairs to his room. The doctor arrived just as they were taking him upstairs. Little Joe was following quietly behind the men. He was in too much shock over this latest event to make any comment. He just stood by and watched with large watery eyes.

"Thanks for coming so quickly Bill." Ben said with a worried look on his face.

"Okay everyone out of the room. I need silence to work. You too Ben, please." Said the elderly physician. 

"Of course Bill," Ben said, "Little Joe, go get ready for bed, then you can come and keep a vigil with me." Ben said as he and his youngest son left the room. Little Joe ran to his room with tears in his eyes. First his oldest brother was taken from them, and now Hoss. He missed Adam so much. 

Ben made all the men clear out and they slowly walked down the stairs and outside. James stayed behind and said, "we sent out men looking for a shooter, but I'm sorry sir, it all happened so fast, that no one saw anything." James said in sadness. He liked Hoss, and felt lost that he was unable to give the older man anything else to go on. He also knew that Ben ached to have Adam back, they all missed him. And James felt regret that they had no leads on Adam either. It must be killing Ben, the not knowing, thought James.

"Thanks James keep me informed." Ben said patting James on the back. He watched the men leave the house and noticed that Jake was not among the men who came to help.

"James." Ben called causing James to stop before he descended the stairs.

"Yes sir?" He asked turning back.

"Have you seen Jake Green tonight?" Ben asked.

"Not since lunch time. Shall I go get him for you?" 

"No that's okay. But if he's not in the workers cabin when you get back can you please let me know when he gets back." Ben said softly. 

"Sure thing." James nodded and headed outside.

Ben sat down on the chair outside Hoss's room and closed his eyes. Adam had wanted to talk to him about the Greens, and Ben now cursed himself that he hadn't taken the time to talk to him then. What had he done? But what if he was wrong? What if the Green's were innocent? Could he in all good faith condemn an innocent man? He needed time to find out, and time was the one thing he no more of. He heard Little Joe approaching and opened his eyes.

"Hey pa, how's Hoss?" He asked quietly.

"Not sure yet son." Ben said as he pulled Joe into his lap. Would he be next? Was Sharee right the whole time; were they, his family the real targets? His sons? His reason for living? He couldn't let that happen. 

Bill opened the door and Ben stood up to face whatever news he might deliver to him. 

"Bill is he?" Ben asked.

"Going to live?" Bill smiled warmly, "yes, Ben he is." 

"Oh thank god!" Ben sighed as he hugged Little Joe to him. "Thanks Bill. I owe you!" Ben said shaking his hand.

"The bullet when right through. He lost some blood. But the shooter didn't hit any vital organs, thank goodness for that, or it would have been game over. He won't be up for a few weeks. The wound needs to heal completely. Make sure he gets plenty of fluids and rest. I'll come by in the morning." Bill said turning to leave but stopped, "is Adam back yet?" He asked. And he could tell right away by the sad look on Ben's face that his oldest son had not been found. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I have great faith that we will find him soon." Ben said as he turned to follow Little Joe into Hoss's room. "See you tomorrow Bill." He said without looking back.

"Night Ben." Bill called out. 

Ben sat down beside Hoss on the opposite side of Little Joe. Hoss was asleep from the drug Bill had given him. He closed his eyes and leaned back. Why was this happening? He thought of Adam. Oh Adam, where are you? I miss you so much, he sighed inwardly. He opened his eyes and looked at Little Joe. If his family was indeed the target, he at least knew who the next target would be. He vowed right there and then that Little Joe would not be harmed. He had to protect him no matter what. He had to protect he family at any cost.

********

James walked towards the cabin. I wonder why Ben wants me to check on Jake? He thought. He opened the door and noticed that Jake was not around. But Melvin was. He was acting sort of strange. He was just standing in one position in the back of the cabin, rocking back and forth. James approached him.

"Are you okay?" James asked making Melvin jump a bit.

"Yes, fine. Just a bit shaken up after what's happened. I mean what if it was my boy?" Melvin moaned. "Has he come back yet?" Melvin asked.

"Who? Back from where?" James asked.

"Jake, he went with the group to get the doctor." Melvin lied.

"Oh I guess so, but I haven't seen him. Perhaps he's in the stable or something." James offered. Maybe Ben's suspicion was off. Melvin seemed genuinely upset over Hoss's shooting. 

"Okay thanks, I'll go check. This would have had a bad effect on him. Maybe he went for a walk. I'll check." Melvin said pushing past James and not looking at him.

"Yeah sure, whatever." James said as he just watched him go. There is definitely something very strange about Melvin Green. He decided to make a note when both got back. 

Melvin got his horse and quietly rode out while Sharee dismounted and ran into the house. 

********

Adam felt sleep coming on, but was too worried about what happened back at the house to give in completely. He knew that once Melvin got back things would take a turn for the worse. Jake was still sitting in front of him silently. I can't even imagine what he's thinking thought Adam. 

"You know Jake, you can end this right now. You are not responsible for what happened. The best way to help your dad is for you to convince him to leave this place right now." Suggested Adam.

"What?" Jake said waking out of his thoughts. "Why?" 

"Be realistic Jake, it's just a matter of time now, before this land is crawling with lawmakers looking for the shooter. And if they find you here, they'll kill you both for sure. Your dad is not acting himself and you know it. He's loosing it and fast." Adam said flatly.

"I," he stuttered, "I just don't know what to do anymore." He sighed. He was about to finish when they heard heavy footsteps coming towards the cabin. Adam held his breath for he knew exactly who was coming, Melvin. Adam knew that whatever he said or did now would not matter to the vengeful man.

Melvin pushed the door open in anger and just stared at Adam. "You!" He said in an angry but quiet voice. Adam said nothing.

"YOU!" Melvin shouted again walking up to Adam. "Why won't you people just give in?" He yelled. "That way I wouldn't be forced to hurt any more of you." He said aloud. Adam held his anger. He wanted so much to be free and to beat the living tar out of Melvin. But Jake spoke up before he could reply.

"Dad?" Jake said walking up cautiously to his dad, "who did you shoot?" He asked sheepishly.

"And you son," Melvin said turning to Jake, "you were supposed to keep him quiet while I was gone!" He shouted. And without warning he punched Jake in the mouth. Jake staggered back in hurt and pain holding his sore jaw and now bleeding lip. Melvin stared at him in horror, "oh son, what have I done?" He said rushing to his son's side. 

Adam just watched the play before him in disbelief. Melvin had lost it for sure, for no sane man would ever hit his son like that for any reason. Adam feared the worse was yet to come. 

Jake turned away and said softly, "I'm okay dad, he didn't make any trouble while you were gone." Jake sauntered off to the small table and sat down. 

Melvin stormed towards Adam, "you made me hit my son." He yelled in Adam's face. Adam didn't reply, but just stared right back at Melvin. "Why won't you answer me?" He yelled. Again Adam said nothing. For it would have done no good anyways. Melvin's mind was so twisted that he could no longer listen to reason. He was beyond hope. 

"Don't you want to know who I killed?" Melvin taunted. That got Adam. He jerked his head up and Melvin knew that he know had something to taunt Adam with. Adam sighed at his mistake. 

"Want to know whose innocent life I snuffed out?" Melvin laughed. Adam felt his anger rising. 

"Want to know which of your family members will be joining you at the pearly gates very soon?" Melvin laughed as he paced in front of Adam. Adam felt his anger rise and was no longer able to hold onto it. He swung his bound legs and took out Melvin's legs causing him to crash to the ground. 

Melvin looked up at Adam and laughed. "Well I'll not tell you." He taunted. Adam tried to kick at Melvin, but Melvin moved himself just out of reach and sat back to taunt Adam some more.

"Maybe it was dear or dad." Melvin taunted, "or younger brother Hoss?" He taunted again. "Or maybe," he paused to watch Adam seethe at him, "it was little baby brother!" Melvin spat. Adam propelled himself off the stone fireplace and lunged at Melvin. His head hit Melvin square in the chest. Melvin fell back with Adam on top of him. Jake meanwhile sat in the corner saying nothing, only muttering strange phrases over and over again.

Melvin just pushed Adam off of him and Adam rolled onto the floor. Melvin just laughed some more at him. Melvin then roughly hauled up Adam and made him sit on a wooden chair. His body was so tired and sore that he just slumped back onto the wooden frame in exhaustion.

"Well I'm not going to tell you right now." Melvin whispered in his ear. "I'll let you think on which one I might have taken from you." He laughed. 

"Jake get over here boy." He called. Jake said nothing, just stood up and silently walked over to them. Melvin gave him his gun and ordered, "watch him, if he moves, shoot him in the leg." Jake just stood there and held the gun on Adam. Melvin retrieved his knife and some more rope. He bent Adam forward and Adam felt relief when Melvin cut the ropes binding his wrists. Then Melvin used the new rope to tie Adam to the chair around his waist and chest. 

Adam just sat in the chair while Melvin tied the rope around him and rubbed his sore and somewhat numb wrists. Man it felt good to have them free. But what did Melvin have in mind for him? And Jake? What is happening to Jake? Adam thought about both those questions.

Melvin then brought a piece of paper and a pencil to the table and slammed them down in anger.

"Now I don't care what you want to say," he breathed in Adam's ear, "but you better tell your family to do whatever they are told." He said.

Adam thought about how he could write a note, leave a clue in it, while not making it obvious who he was pointing to. For he knew that Melvin would read the note before hand and if he so much as mentioned either Jake or Melvin, then Melvin would write the note. Oh pa, Adam sighed inwardly, I hope Melvin is just bluffing when he said he killed a family member. He thought some more about how to word the note, then something came to mind. He smiled as he started to write. 

********

"Will he be okay?" Asked Sharee with tears in her green eyes. 

"Yes he's going to be fine in a few weeks." Ben sighed and eased back the couch. He left little Joe upstairs sleeping beside Hoss while he went to speak to Sharee. 

"And Adam, there has been no word yet?" She asked in a shaky voice. 

"Oh Sharee, it's the not knowing me that killing me the most." Ben sighed and leaned forward to talk to her. "I mean at least if there was some ransom note, or demands made, that I could work with. But this not knowing is killing me." He sighed.

"And I as well." She said sadly. "Every day I ride a new path to see if I can see any sigh of him at all, dead or alive. But I find nothing. Do you have any suspicions?" She asked.

"I might, but if I am wrong, then I would be condemning an innocent man. I just don't know." Ben sighed in failure.

"Do you think that it could possibly be Jake Green?" She asked.

"Why do you think that?" Ben asked in surprise.

"Ever since I met him, I always got this feeling that things were strange between him and Adam. Almost as if Jake envied Adam to a great degree. A degree that I feared would lead him one day to act against Adam in some way. But I too have no evidence." She said quietly.

"Well he is the one my suspicions point to as well. Adam had wanted to talk to me about them before and I curse myself for not listening then. Perhaps this could have been prevented in some way." Ben said.

"What shall we do?" She asked. "For if they have Adam and learn that we know he'll either kill him right away, if he hasn't already or leave without telling us and we'll never find Adam." She sighed.

"I know. So here's what we have to do…" Ben's voice trailed off as he relayed his plan to Sharee.

********

"Are you finished yet?" Melvin asked in a harsh tone at Adam. Adam was purposely taking his time to write the note. When he had finished he put down the pen and paper and rested his arms. 

"Can I have some water?" Adam asked. 

"Sure thing rich boy." Melvin mocked grabbing the canteen. He took off the lid and proceeded to spray Adam in the face with the water. Adam said nothing, only licked the water from his parched lips. Melvin just laughed, while Jake just stared at his dad in shock. Was Adam right? Was his dad losing it? What would happen if his dad were no longer in control of his mind? Would he hurt him also? His son? What would it all come to? Jake had so many questions, but feared the answer to each one. For each answer brought him closer and closer to his destiny - death!

"About time." Melvin said snatching up the paper and reading the note. Then he looked at Adam and laughed.

"Boy for a rich boy you sure are not educated well, look at the way this is written. But if that's what you want to send, then so be it. " Melvin laughed and tucked the note into his pocket. He grabbed his gun from Jake. 

"Now son, wait a few minutes, then come back to the ranch. Meet me in the stables. Wait for me there." He reached the door and turned back, "and for goodness sake Jake, this time really keep him quiet." Melvin said in a huff. With that he opened the door, closed it behind him, got on his horse and rode slowly away. Adam closed his eyes and prayed that his father or whoever in his family would get the note would be able to see the clue he gave them. It was his only chance. His only chance to survive.

"Sorry Adam, but I have to go now." Said Jake walking to get the drug to knock Adam out so he could leave. 

"Why are you letting him use you like that Jake? Can't you see what he's doing?" Adam asked.

Jake stopped before he reached the back room door. He turned to Adam with hurt in his eyes and said, "yeah I can see it, but he's my dad." With that he disappeared into the back room to get the drug. Adam wasted no time in trying to free himself. It was in vain. Jake walked up behind Adam while Adam was trying to untie his feet and cocked the trigger of his gun in Adam's ear. Adam stopped what he was doing and sat back up.

"You don't have to do this Jake." Adam said softly. Jake put his gun down.

"Yeah," he said grabbing the cloth and putting the drug on it, "I do." With that he grabbed Adam's shoulders with one hand and with the other hand he clamped it over Adam's mouth and nose. Adam grabbed at Jake's arm with both hands, but he soon felt the effects of the drug starting to work on him. He felt himself getting drowsy and soon his vision started to blur. The room started to spin and his world went black. 

Jake untied the ropes around his chest and carried Adam to the back room. He tied his hands this time in front of him. But he took the extra rope and bound his arms to his chest. He then took a small length of rope and threaded it through his hands and feet for a short but effective hogtie. He then grabbed the scarf and gagged him tightly. The drug should last through the night and then he would be back in the morning. He placed the blanket over Adam's sleeping body, turned off the light and closed the door to the small back room. 

He grabbed his hat and gun and turned off the light in the main cabin. With that he locked the cabin door and headed his horse back to the ranch. 

Melvin quietly slipped the note into the mail box at the front of the ranch, knowing full well that Sharee would see it, for she checked it each time arrived and left the ranch. He spied Jake coming to the stables and ran to meet his son. He embraced him just as James walked into the stable.

"Uh Mr. Green?" James called to the two men. As soon as they broke apart he noticed Jake was the other man. But there was something off about Jake this time around. His demeanor was subdued almost shaken and his lower lip had a fresh cut on it. 

"See I found him. He just needed some fresh air." Melvin said patting Jake on the back.

"You okay Jake?" Asked James.

"Yes sir I am. Just very tired is all." He said pushing past James and heading for the workers cabin. James watched them leave and then turned to their horses. He felt the side of the one Jake usually rode and the horse was warm, almost damp from sweat. "What the?" James said as he felt the horse's side. "If he went for a walk, then why has his horse just been ridden?" He turned to feel Melvin's horse also. The same thing. Both animals had just been ridden. But from where? The party that went for the doctor returned awhile ago. Unless? He hurried to find Ben. 

********

Sharee rode her horse past the mail slot and checked it like she usually did. This time something caught her eye. A piece of paper? Could it be? She dismounted and ran to the box. She lifted the lid and opened the paper. She jumped back on her horse and pushed it fast back towards the main house. She dismounted and ran for the door just as James was coming up the walk. He held the door for her and they both stepped inside. 

"Ben!" They both said in unison. Then they turned and stared at each other as Ben came rushing into the hallway from the kitchen.

"What is it?" He asked in anticipation

"They lied." Started James.

"They left a note." Started Sharee at the same time.

"What?" Said Ben looking at both.

"Hold on James, let me see the note Sharee." Ben said taking it quickly from her hands hoping it was from Adam. It was. But it was the strangest note he'd ever seen. And if Adam hadn't signed it he would have thought it was from someone else. He continued to stare at it, then it hit him. It was brilliant. 

"What does it say?" Asked James nervously.

"Well it's odd. There are six lines and his name. The lines are written down, not across. Here is what they read." Said Ben. He started from the top:

Must do 

Everything they say

Lest I e

Ver see you again

In the

Near future.

Adam

"Why on earth would he write that?" James asked looking at Ben. 

Ben stared at the note for a long time. Then a slow smile started to spread across his face. He looked up at them. 

"Why are you smiling?" Asked Sharee.

"Because Adam is alive and he just told me who has him." Ben said handing the note for her and James to read. 


	4. The Showdown

****

Title: The Best Laid Plans…Chapter Four - The Showdown

He started from the top:

Must do 

Everything they say

Lest I e

Ver see you again

In the

Near future.

Adam

"Why on earth would he write that?" James asked looking at Ben. 

Ben stared at the note for a long time. Then a slow smile started to spread across his face. He looked up at them. 

"Why are you smiling?" Asked Sharee.

"Because Adam is alive and he just told me who has him." Ben said handing the note for her and James to read. 

********

"Son what's the matter?" Melvin asked as he hurried to catch up to Jake. Jake headed to a nearby fence and leaned on it and just stared into the darkness that now enveloped the land.

"Dad." Jake started as he turned to look at his dad with hurt in his eyes, "who did you kill?" He asked softly.

"Son," he started, "no matter what I do, I do for you, for us, for our future. Now at this point in time it really doesn't matter who…"

"It matters to me." Jake said rather loudly. He noticed a nearby worker turn in his direction and he immediately lowered his voice. "I need to know." 

"It was Hoss." Melvin said factly, no feeling in his voice.

"I want to leave." Jake said slowly. "I want to go home dad. Back to Oklahoma. Back to our ranch, where they can't find us. We can go tonight. I just want it to be like it was before." Jake said almost smiling.

"What?" Melvin said loudly. With that he pulled Jake's arm and dragged him around to the backside of the stable where no prying eyes or ears could watch them. "Now listen to me very carefully son." Melvin started slowly, but with a hint of anger in his voice. "We are not going anyplace. We are not going to leave. We're not scared! We are so close now. So close. Very soon son, we'll have the life we deserve. The life you should have had." 

"But dad, I liked our life before. Adam said that all we need is love and each other. Adam said…"

"I don't care one bit what that no good rich boy said to you. I don't care what lies he filled your head with, because they are all lies!" Melvin spat his anger rising. How dare Adam Cartwright try to come between him and his son! Adam would pay for that. "Adam just doesn't want you to have what he has. All he cares about are his material possessions. He doesn't care about you or me for that matter. He'd do anything to protect himself, to prolong his life a bit longer. He wants to drive a wedge between us. He wants us to fight. He wants us to start to distrust one another, because that way we'll slip up and they'll win." Melvin said looking into his son's uncertain eyes. Melvin could see that whatever Adam had said to Jake it was enough to plant seeds of doubt. He had to make sure they didn't grow. 

"So what do we do then?" Jake asked softly.

"Now we send them another note with our list of demands." Melvin said slowly, "and if they don't comply we'll take down another one of them." Melvin spat.

"Dad!" Jake said sharply. "Who would you take down this time?" He asked in horror.

"There is still one Cartwright son left that Ben loves dearly." Melvin smiled wickedly.

"Little Joe?" Jake asked aghast. "Dad you can't. He's just a child." But Jake's pleas were falling on deaf ears. Melvin's sense of reason had left him. He was so blinded by hatred and envy that he failed to see the sense that Jake was trying to make. 

"A child grows up to avenge a father." Melvin said firmly. "Want to be looking over your shoulder for the rest of your life?" Melvin said looking into his son's eyes again. "Now listen to me Jake, this is going to work, trust me." He said softly patting his son the back. "Because if you can't trust your father, who can you trust?" Melvin asked.

"Okay dad." Jake said softly. Melvin turned to leave and Jake uttered the inaudible phrase that Melvin would never hear again, "I love you dad." With that he followed his dad back to the cabin, unaware of the events taking place inside the main house that would soon seal their fate. 

********

"Well I have some more news about the Greens." James said.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"Well you told me to tell you when they got back. Well according to Melvin, Jake went with the party to go fetch the doctor. Now that party returned hours ago, but in the stable both Jake's horse and Melvin's were warm and sweaty, as if they had just come back from a fast ride. But they both said they were back for some time." James finished.

"They were." Ben said slowly. "At least in their minds." He took the note back from James and walked into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs. Both James and Sharee followed him, taking respective seats beside him.

"So should we go and question them and see if they indeed have Adam?" Asked Sharee eagerly.

"Oh Sharee," Ben said patting her hand, "I desperately want Adam back right now as well, but if we force them, something might happen to them and we'd never find Adam alive. We can't take that chance with his life. We have to act around them like we don't suspect them in any way. For if we hint that we do know something they might move Adam or worse," he paused, "kill him." He finished softly looking down at the note in his hands. The one clue that finally let his mind rest with the new knowledge that his son was indeed alive. At least for the moment. 

"So what do we do?" She asked quickly. "How long can we wait them out?" She asked.

"That's the trouble, not long. It's already been about five days, and I'm not sure how much longer Adam'll be able to hang on. I can't imagine they're treating him that well." Ben said pausing to think of what to do. 

"James," he started, "what section of land were the Green's assigned to?"

"I believe the north section." James said.

"Sharee," Ben said turning back to her, "I know you know this land, even in the dark. It's our only shot. I need you to you ride the north side of the ranch as soon as first light comes up. The Green's never do their round until about 9am. There are a few abandoned shanties up there. Just do a quick scan of them, and then leave. Try to make sure they never know you were there. You're the only one I can ask to send without raising suspicion with the Green's."

"I'll do better than that." She said smiling at Ben, "I'll wait for them and track them when they leave for their patrol." She said.

"Sharee, it's too dangerous." Ben said sharply, "what if they see you." He said forgetting who she was.

She just stared at him and smiled. "Ben," she paused, "you forget that I am full blooded Cherokee. I have been tracking since I was a child. Besides I know how to track and cover my tracks, better than any man here. Present company excluded." She said nodding to James.

"Thanks." He mumbled. But James had to admit she was right, "she's right Ben. She can do it better than any of us around here. It's our best shot at getting Adam back alive." He said.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you also." Ben sighed.

"I'll take the best of care not to be noticed." She said. "Ben thank you for your concern, but I have to do this. For Adam, for myself, for all of us" She said firmly. 

"Alright then." He said smiling. "James I want you to see if you can get Jake to stay behind for any reason from his patrol." Ben said.

"Why?" Asked James.

"I want to drive a wedge between them." Ben said flatly.

"What? Why Ben?" Asked James.

"Because if they are divided I'm willing to bet that one will crack from the pressure of not knowing what the other one is doing. And I'm betting it'll be Jake. James you said you walked into what looked like a strained conversation between father and son. Perhaps all this is finally getting to Jake. At least that's what I'm hoping. I'm hoping he'll break and tell us where Adam is. Also send word to Sheriff McCann. Tell him to be on alert just in case, but not to tell anyone else. Understood?" Ben said trying not to sound desperate. He knew deep down inside that it was a long shot. The chance of Jake turning on his father was a stretch but it was the only thing he could come up with right now. His brain was pulled in so many directions right now. Worry for Adam, concern for Hoss, and panic over Joe. There was nothing in the world more important than his family. He would protect them at all costs. But what costs? What did the Green's want from him? 

"I'll see you tomorrow Ben," Sharee said getting up to leave. "Hopefully this'll all be over." She sighed. Ben just watched her leave and went back to discussing things with James.

********

"When are you going to plant that note?" Jake asked quietly.

"As soon as everyone here has been sleeping for at least a few hours. Less likely to wake up that way and hear me. Now after the note is delivered, we'll do our round tomorrow as usual. I'll come back and you'll stay with Adam for a bit. Then by the time you get back you'll see just how well they'll have caved into our demands." He paused; looking around to see that no one was listening. "And believe me son," he said, "they will comply or they will pay, dearly." He said resolutely.

"Dad?" Jake started.

"You still doubt me son?" Melvin said quietly but sharply.

"No sir." He said quietly.

"Good night then son." Melvin said turning over on his side and putting out their small side lamp.

"Nite dad." Jake muttered softly. He closed his eyes and pushed his head into the pillow. He tried as hard as he could to picture how this all was going to end, but he came up empty. He just couldn't make his dad see that they just needed each other to be happy. Then another thought struck Jake. What if his dad wanted all these material possessions because he was unhappy with him? What if he failed his father as a son? He had to admit that he didn't have the good head that Adam did or the charisma that Hoss did, but he had other qualities he thought his father would value - loyalty, fairness and kindness. Although in these past few days, he felt those good qualities giving way to anger, aggression and envy. He silently cursed himself for not being stronger, for not standing up for what he knew was right. And yet at the same time, how could he in all good conscience betray his father? How could he doubt that his father had only his best interest at heart? He had no answers, just a million questions. He dreaded tomorrow. When the note was delivered, what would happen? What would happen to them? Tomorrow would tell them, because for them all tomorrow would come. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but it was restless.

********

Sharee rode her horse into the night away from the ranch and towards her settlement. Oh Adam, how I miss you so much. She tried to remember their last day together before Adam was taken into his nightmare. She remembered the long ride they took. Adam led them to a secret secluded spot for a romantic picnic. She sighed as she remembered lying in his strong arms and resting her head on his muscled chest as they sat together in the warm afternoon sun. They had just finished lunch when he Adam took her in his arms, looked into her eyes and smiled, just before he kissed her long and hard. A kiss full of love and passion. She loved him, almost more than life itself. She would find him, and if there was anyone in her way when she found him god help them, because she wouldn't. She felt the cold night air break her thoughts as she spied the lights from her camp. She pushed her horse forward, formulating her plan for tomorrow when she prayed she would find Adam alive.

********

Melvin woke up from his sleep and listened into the still air of the cabin to see if anyone was up. Only soft snores and breathing punctuated the cabin's main room. He quietly got up and crept out of the cabin towards the mailbox. He had almost made it when he heard a noise behind him. He turned to see James walking into the stable. What the hell is he doing up at this hour? Melvin cursed silently as he made his was to the stable. Should have stayed in bed James my boy, he said to himself. 

James made his way into the stable and poured the rest of the feed into the trough. He was about to turn around when he felt an arm grab him from behind and wrap itself around his neck. The other arm held his arms at his side, or at least tried to. James tried to fight Melvin, but soon found that his world was going black - he was losing consciousness. 

Melvin's sleeper hold on James worked as James soon passed out. Melvin pulled James to the back of the stable and then headed out to complete his original mission. He was at the entrance when he spied a light come on inside the main Cartwright house. Damn! He cursed again. He quickly ran from the stable to the large fence. He could see the mailbox just ahead of him. He was about to move when he heard Ben open the door and call for James. Damn! He cursed again.

"James?" Ben called to the stable; "you finished with that feed? James?" Ben said. Melvin stayed where he was until Ben was inside the stable. Well it'll just have to wait another day he sighed. He ran quickly back to the cabin, but not before Ben lifted his head to see him running by. Melvin stole back into bed and lay down. Rats! Well I guess dear old Adam will just have to wait until another day to see how badly his family wants him back alive, were the last thoughts as his eyes gave way to sleep.

********

"James?" Ben asked as he tried to wake up his friend.

"Uh," he stuttered, "wh-what happened?" He finally managed as Ben helped him to a sitting position. "Well?" James asked.

"Well what?" Ben answered.

"Were you right? Was it Melvin?" James said as he let Ben help him stand up and they both slowly walked towards the house to get some rest.

"Yes I'm afraid." Ben said sadly. "I wish I was wrong. But I saw him sneak back to the cabin. My guess is he was trying to plant the demand note."

"How did you know he would do it this early?" James asked as they headed towards the house.

"Well that's when I would have done it. When everyone was sleeping at least a few hours so even small noises wouldn't wake them up. Also any tracks he would have made, the dew would have covered by the morning. I just couldn't let him do it." Ben said opening the door.

"So remind me again why we didn't let him?" James asked once inside the house.

"Because if he has to wait longer, he'll slip up, start to get antsy and make mistakes. And I'm counting on those mistakes to lead us to Adam." Ben sighed as they made their way to the top of the stairs. "See you in the morning." He said softly as he opened the door to Hoss's room and disappeared inside. 

James stared at the closed door for some time mostly in wonderment at Ben's strength of will. He could see now where his son's strong character came from. One son missing, one son almost dead and another the next target. And yet Ben's spirit and determination were never broken, and never wavered. His love for his family would transcend the most evil of intentions. And in the end he would prove that above all else justice always wins. He smiled and turned around and headed to his room. 

********

Ben closed the door very carefully so as not to wake Little Joe who was sleeping on a small bed beside his brother's. Hoss however wasn't sleeping.

"Hey dad." He said quietly.

"Son, how come you aren't sleeping?" Ben asked warmly as he sat down beside him.

"The same reason you aren't. Concern over Adam." He smiled. "Are we close to discovering who it is yet?" Hoss asked.

"We have a pretty good idea son, but we can't afford to push them just yet. Tomorrow Sharee is going to check the north side of the Ponderosa where they usually ride for patrol. I hope she is able to find Adam before a showdown ensues. I don't want any more lives to be lost." Ben said softly looking down. 

Hoss could tell the past few days' events were starting to take their toll on his dad. However, he knew his father well enough to know that he would never show any kind of weakness. 

"I'm sure Sharee will find something pa, don't worry. We're going to get Adam back alive, you'll see." Hoss smiled weakly. 

"I know son," Ben said putting his hand on his sons and squeezing it firmly, "I know." With that Ben set about making himself ready to get some sleep on the small bed beside Hoss's. 

"Goodnight dad." Hoss said.

"Goodnight son." Ben sighed. Oh Adam, hold on just a bit longer. 

********

Morning came early for Sharee. As soon as a small sliver of light came up over the hills she was already on her horse and ready to go.

"If you need any help at all my daughter," said her father as she mounted her horse, "send up the signal." He smiled.

"I will father." She said. With that she turned the horse towards the Cartwrights and started to ride fast.

Her father just watched her go and knew in his heart that the love his daughter had for Adam would help her find him alive. At least that's what he prayed for.

********

Sharee finally reached the north end. She had come across two small shanties, but they were both empty. She sighed as she pushed her horse further into the north forest. 

********

"I wasn't able to plant the note last night son." Melvin said in a hushed voice as they were waking up.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Ben was up, damn him!" Melvin quietly cursed. "So I'll just have to do it tonight." He sighed.

"Dad, can't we just forget the note." Jake moaned.

"Son, what is the matter with you?" Melvin asked harshly. "I thought we had this all squared away. Now stick to the plan and everything will work out. Trust me, we'll get what's coming to us." He said not realizing that fate would make sure those words came true.

"Okay dad." Jake sighed as he stood up and got ready for breakfast. 

"Okay son, ready for our daily visit?" Melvin mocked as they walked towards the stable's an hour later.

"Yes sir." He said slowly. They were about to reach the stable when James' voice from behind stopped them.

"Hey Jake, I was wondering if you'd like to come into town with me today? I need an extra pair of strong hand's a strong back to help me load some feed bags." James asked cheerily, not wanting to give away to Melvin that they knew it was him last night. 

"Uh, I," James stuttered, "I have my patrol to do." He finally managed.

"Oh that's okay, I'm sure you dad is more than capable of handling it." James said waiting to see their reaction.

"Sure son, you go on ahead, I'll be just fine." Melvin said slapping Jake on the back.

"But dad?" Jake turned to him with a hint of uncertainty in his eyes, "are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course son. Now you go ahead and help James. And I'll see you when you get back." Melvin smiled. 

"Excellent." James said. "I'll get the wagon and you can meet me at the main gate in about five minutes." James said turning and walking away letting the ensuing argument take it's toll on James and Melvin.

"But dad you can't go there by yourself!" Jake spat.

"And why not son?" Melvin said angrily. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid, just worried." Jake said.

"Worried about what?" Melvin asked in shock.

"That you'll hurt Adam real bad." Jake finally said. "I don't want you to hurt him anymore than he already is." Jake said quietly.

"Now son, it's not your place to worry about me. Just do your job and everything will work out fine." And with those words Melvin finally alienated Jake from his life. For to Jake, he now felt his father viewed him as just an employee, hired to do a job. He was Melvin's son, so therefore it was his place to worry for his father, wasn't it? And yet Melvin wouldn't have it.

"Is that understood son?" Melvin questioned breaking Jake's thoughts.

"Yes sir." He said quietly and turned to go find James and go into town. 

Melvin just watched him leave. His anger for Adam now was so great that he was blinded to any love his son tried to show him. How dare Adam Cartwright make my son a stranger to me! Melvin was so caught up in his envy that he failed to see that it was he himself and not Adam that had succeeded in pushing Jake too far away, so far away that he was now unable to find his way back. Melvin watched the wagon leave and then turned and headed quickly for his horse.

Adam should be awake by now Melvin smiled wickedly. Good, that way he'll be able to feel all the pain I'm about to administer.

********

Adam started to feel his body start to wake up. He was so sore and tired, that he was actually glad he didn't have to move. He opened his eyes and only faint light came to him. He finally realized that he was back on the soft bed with the heavy blanket on top of him. He tried to move his hands and found that he actually had some leeway with the ropes. He realized that Jake had tied him differently. He tried to work at the knots at his feet. He found they actually were starting to loosen. This new sense of freedom gave him the extra strength he needed to try to gain his freedom. A few minutes later he was breathing heavily into the tight gag. But he couldn't give up, it meant his life.

********

"So how are you liking it here so far Jake?" James asked as they slowly worked at loading up the feed bags into the wagon. 

"I miss Oklahoma." Jake said quietly.

"Really?" James questioned. "Well your dad really seems to like it here." James prodded.

"Yeah I guess he does. Not sure why though. No offence James." Jake said.

"None taken Jake. Yeah I guess if I had my own home and then left it to work someone else's I'd miss it also." James said firmly. "But I guess your dad knows what he's doing. Afterall I'm sure it's whatever you want as well right?"

"Yeah I guess." Jake said softly as he climbed into the wagon beside James.

"Yeah." James said not looking at him, but steered the wagon away from the livery, and back to the Ponderosa.

********

"When did he leave?" Ben as in a hurry to the stable hand.

"Sorry sir I didn't see." He said.

"Damn!" Ben cursed. It was up to Sharee now.

********

She had checked all the establishments and found nothing. Even the three that were locked were empty. She hid herself behind some trees and just waited for Melvin to show up. This would be her only chance.

Melvin rode fast towards the cabin he know knew so well, however he failed to notice the pair of angry eyes that were now trained on him. Sharee would have to wait until Melvin was well out of sight before she could leave her hiding spot; just to be sure he didn't double back. 

Adam heard the horse approach the cabin and had finally loosened the ropes that bound his feet. However in he was still tied up enough to be rendered helpless against them. He sighed and put his head back down on the bed. Would they be able to tell that he was working at getting himself free? He feared they would.

Melvin put his horse behind the cabin and stormed up the steps. He undid the small lock and went inside. He lit a fire since it was cold inside the main room and took off his coat and hat. He walked back to the small bedroom and opened the door. He spied Adam's body underneath the blanket and walked towards it, thinking that Adam was still asleep. He pulled back the covers and much to his delight found Adam awake. He could tell by the sweat along the top of Adam's forehead that he had been working to free himself. He spied the loose ropes on his feet and laughed.

"Look at you Cartwright, you're pathetic." He mocked. "All tied up and no place to go, yet you still try to free yourself." He laughed as finished untying the ropes that bound his feet. He grabbed Adam by his forearm and brought him to a standing position. 

"So trying to drive a wedge between me and my boy huh?" Melvin said in Adam's face. "Well it ain't gonna work rich boy. No one comes between me and my future." He spat at Adam. 

Adam just stared at Melvin with a sick realization. He no longer viewed Jake as his son, but as a means to an end, his end. He was only using Jake to secure the materialistic future he believed fate had cheated him out of. And speaking of Jake, where was he? Adam never felt safe around Melvin alone, and with good reason. 

"I'll bet you'd like to have a chance to defend yourself wouldn't ya?" Melvin taunted as he grabbed the side of the gag and pulled at it causing Adam's head to jerk towards him. "Well it ain't gonna happen!" He yelled. "You tried to divide our family, and for that you have to be punished!" He yelled again. And before Adam could prepare himself for the attack Melvin grabbed his forearm and pushed him towards the floor. Adam landed on his side with a thud. Adam used his free legs to kick at Melvin and send Melvin to the floor as well. It worked. Melvin however, was soon up and grabbed one of Adam's legs and dragged him into the main room and towards the fireplace. He grabbed a struggling Adam by his shoulders and dragged him even closer to the fire.

Adam could feel the heat of the flames as Melvin dragged him towards the open fireplace. He tried to struggle and kick with his feet, but Melvin just laughed and held on. Melvin held him near the open flames for a few seconds and then pulled him back and threw him to the corner of the main room. Adam just rested his tired body against the wall, he had felt the heat of the flames and was sure there were black coal marks on his face. Melvin was about to lunge at Adam when he heard a noise approaching. Someone had found them. Despite Adam's muffled protests he grabbed his gun and hid behind the door. 

Sharee finally found the small cabin that Melvin finally ended up at. Adam must be in there she thought as she spied the smoke coming from the chimney. There was no smoke this morning. How did she miss the fact that Adam was indeed in there? Unless they had him hidden somehow. She dismounted her horse, drew her gun and slowly walked up the beat up steps into the cabin. 

She heard strange noises from inside as she slowly turned the door handle. She pushed the small door open and slowly stepped inside unaware of who was waiting behind her. She spied Adam tied up and beat up sitting on the floor in the far corner of the cabin.

"Adam!" She cried happily completely forgetting that Melvin must still be there someplace.

"NO!" He tried to call, but only muffled sounds came out. He started to shake his head no, but she failed to heed his warning until it was too late. 

Sharee noticed Adam shaking his head no and turned around only to be met with Melvin's gun aimed at her chest. 

"Drop your gun my dear." He smiled evilly. 

"It's over Mr. Green." She said slowly. "You cannot win. The town Sheriff will be here shortly." She bluffed hoping it would work. However Melvin was already lost to sense and reason. 

"Well in that case he'll find two dead bodies instead of one." He laughed. "Now turn around." He ordered.

Sharee slowly turned around and stared at Adam with large round eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered as a few tears escaped her eyes. 

Adam felt his heart break at he watched her turn to him. It couldn't end this way for them, it just couldn't. He started to struggle even harder but it was to no avail. 

"Just look at him, at his end and still lots of fight left. I admire that about you Adam." Melvin sneered. "Now my dear any last words to say to your boyfriend?" Melvin mocked.

"They already arrested Jake." Sharee said quickly. She needed to stall for time. She needed to try to get the upper hand on him. 

"What?" Melvin half screamed. 

"Jake apparently couldn't take it anymore and while they were in town, James said he went to the Sheriff and turned himself in." She said, "so you see they'll be coming for you next. How do you think I was able to find you?" She questioned hoping he would believe her. She remembered James saying that he'd take Jake into town.

"What?" He screamed again. "How dare that ingrate! I'll teach him to defy me…" was all Melvin got out before Sharee noticed his gun drop and she turned around to try to take it away from him. Melvin though was blinded by pure rage. She turned to grab the gun, a small struggle ensured but Melvin got the upper hand and proceeded to raise the gun and strike Sharee on the left temple. Her body crumpled to the ground. Adam screamed into the gag in horror. Melvin just looked down at her and laughed.

"Now Adam," Melvin said walking up to him. "I am giving you a choice." He said while he loosely tied Adam's feet together. He then checked the ropes around his hands and chest and made sure they were inescapable. They were. He was going no where. He then stood up and grabbed a large stick from the fireplace and went to the back room and proceeded to light the bed on fire. Adam watched in horror at what Melvin was doing. He tried to call to Sharee but was unable. 

"Here is your choice son." Melvin mocked. "You can either untie your feet and run out of the cabin and save yourself, letting your lover die, or you can die together. Either way you're gonna pay for dividing me and my son!" He yelled in anger. Adam tried to call out but it was useless. 

"See you in hell Adam." Melvin laughed as he walked out of the cabin. "Now I have to rescue Jake." He said as he mounted his horse.

Adam pulled at his bonds as his nose was filled with the smell of smoke. He worked at his feet and finally was able to free them. He tried to crawl towards Sharee but the smoke was making him dizzy. His body was filled with so much of the drug the Green's had given him that his senses were dulled and his strength was gone. He slumped down beside her just a few inches away. "Wake up," he tried to call. He struggled to try to shake her out of her unconscious state. 

********

"They'll all pay for what they have done!" Melvin vowed as he rode with great anger towards the ranch. 

********

James finally turned the wagon onto the long rode that would take them to the main house. Jake noticed some smoke in the far distance and knew that his dad must be at the cabin. Was Adam okay? He feared the worse as they neared the stable. 

"Thanks Jake." James smiled as Jake quickly dismounted and headed towards the stable.

Jake failed to hear, but kept pressing forward towards the stable. He had to get to the cabin and see his dad. He had to try once more to reason with him to leave. He pushed his horse into a fast gallop.

********

Sharee felt herself starting to wake up. Something was wrong as he eyes started to focus. As soon as she was awake she was hit with strong smell of smoke. The cabin was on fire! She rolled over and spied Adam. His face was covered with sweat and bruises, but he was alive, that's all that mattered. She sat up and noticed the fire had completely engulfed the small back room. She stood up and noticed that if they didn't leave soon, they'd soon be part of the smouldering wreckage. She grabbed Adam by the forearms and helped him to stand up. She'd have to untie him outside. She helped him walk slowly to the door. Adam felt some strength return as soon as the fresh air hit his face and began to fill his lungs. Sharee helped him down the stairs and finally to a sitting position on the ground. 

She untied the tight gag and kissed his mouth very tenderly. Adam was so happy to be alive and safe with her that he just kissed her back. 

"Oh Adam, don't ever leave me again without telling me." She said with tears starting to form. "I was so worried." She smiled. 

"Yeah me to. And Sharee," he paused. "Yes?" She answered. "As much as I would like to be helpless and at your mercy do you think you could untie me now?" He laughed. 

She hesitated for a second and then looked at him with a hint of mischievousness in her eyes. "Too bad, I kinda like you like this. Helpless and at my mercy." She winked and then kissed him again. 

"Oh your bad." He breathed as he kissed her back. "That's what I love most about you." He smiled. But the smell of the fire and the thoughts of what could be happening back at the ranch interrupted their playtime. She untied the ropes around his chest and finally freed his wrists.

"Are you okay?" She asked as they slowly stood up. 

"Yes!" He said firmly as they walked towards her horse. "Was Jake really arrested?" He asked.

"No, I just made that up. But Adam I have to tell you that…" she started.

"Who, Sharee, who was shot because of me?" He questioned rather angrily.

"Hoss, but he's alive. The bullet went right through." She said as she mounted her horse and then helped him to.

"Hoss?" He said in panic. "Oh man." 

"But he's alive that's all that matters. Now lets go." She said and pushed the horse to a slow trot back towards the ranch. In Adam's condition she couldn't afford to push the horse harder. 

Adam thought about Hoss on the way back to the ranch. Although he was worried for his brother he was glad that his pa was still alive and in charge. But if he was kidnapped by the Greens, and Hoss was shot about Little Joe? Would he be next? "Hurry Sharee." He found himself saying. At his request she pushed horse harder. 

********

Jake pushed his horse up the new path to the cabin that his dad had shown him a few days ago. Taking this route he would pass right by Adam and Sharee without seeing them. He reached the cabin only to find it in flames. 

"What the hell?" He yelled frantically as he dismounted and ran towards the almost completely burnt cabin. He ran up the stairs and tried to peer into the windows. No one was in there. He ran to the back, no horses. He ran back to the front of the cabin and finally spied the ropes on the ground. Adam obviously was free. "Dad!" He called as he jumped on his horse and sped back towards the main house.

********

Melvin's made his horse come to a screeching halt, grabbed his gun and ran into the main house, anger flashing in his eyes. "Damn you all!" He cried. 

Ben had seen him dismount but was at the back of the stables. He dropped his work and ran towards the house. He had hoped he was prepared for Melvin's arrival, but due to a miscalculation was not. As he ran towards the house he feared the worse. 

Little Joe heard the commotion and was out of Hoss's room and half way down the stairs when Melvin ran up to him, grabbed him by the hair and clutched him to his chest. Little Joe screamed out, causing Hoss to awaken from his sleep. 

Ben heard Little Joe's cry and rushed into the house only to be greeted by Melvin holding a gun to his youngest son's head.

"Hold it right there Ben." Melvin called. Ben came to a halt and looked at his youngest son struggling for his life in the mad man's grasp. 

"What do you want Melvin?" Ben calmly asked.

"I want you to pay!" He spat angrily. 

"Pay? For what?" Ben asked desperately.

"I want you to suffer like I had to. I want you to feel pain like I had to. I want you to be poor like I had to." Melvin spat while holding Little Joe.

"Pa." Little Joe cried softly.

Hoss who was now fully awake from the commotion downstairs managed to get himself out of bed and was making his way slowly towards the top of the staircase. He stopped just short of seeing the play unfold before him.

"Yes Hoss, do come and join your family. Watch while I make your pa pay." Melvin spat.

"Melvin, please listen to me," Ben pleaded. But his pleas were falling on deaf ears. Melvin had one agenda on his mind - death!

"Listen to you?" He laughed, "like my son listened to those lies Adam filled his head with." Melvin spat.

"They were the truth." Adam said as he walked into the room to join his family. He had sent Sharee to get the Sheriff for real this time. 

"Adam!" Both Ben and Hoss cried at the same time. "Are you okay son?" Ben asked as he watched Adam walk slowly towards them and then lean on the doorframe to catch his breath. 

"You actually let her die?" Melvin cried in disbelief.

"She went for the Sheriff Mr. Green. It's over." Adam said forcefully. Ben took note of his son's battered and bruised appearance. Despite his present condition Adam had no intention of giving into Melvin or letting his family do the same. Ben was so thankful that he was back. 

"Please Melvin let this end peacefully." Ben pleaded as Melvin started to slowly walk down the stairs still clutching Little Joe to his chest with the gun planted firmly against his temple. 

Adam was about to move forward when Jake suddenly rushed into the room. 

"Dad!" He cried. Adam turned around and Jake whipped out his gun and trained it on him. 

"Please don't Adam, I don't want to hurt you." Jake said making Adam stop in his tracks. 

"Dad let him go, we need to leave now." Jake said firmly.

"Can't you see son, we've won, we have them right where we want them!" Melvin said eagerly. 

"Dad look at yourself, you're holding a gun to a child!" Jake pleaded. "Please let him go and we can still leave here before the Sheriff comes." 

"But don't you want this son?" Melvin asked desperately.

"No, I want to go back home, back to Oklahoma. I want us to be like we were before, just you and me. That's all I have ever wanted." Jake said with tears in his eyes. 

"You!" Melvin shouted looking directly at Adam. "You did this, you poisoned his mind and turned him against me!" Melvin screamed. 

"No he didn't dad. I tried to tell you this all along, but were so blinded by your desire for money, you never listened to me." Jake said angrily. "It's your fault!" Jake screamed as he neared Adam.

"No! Adam poisoned your mind! And he's going to pay for that!" Melvin said as he raised his gun and fired a shot at Adam. 

What transpired next did so in horrible slow motion for all in the room. 

Jake heard his dad's fateful words, saw him quickly draw his gun and aim it at Adam. He felt himself moving towards Adam then felt the bullet strike his chest just as he jumped in front of Adam. He heard the shot James fired at Melvin as he rushed into the room, striking Melvin in the arm, but saw nothing more as his body crumpled to the ground, dying.

Melvin watched as Jake suddenly charged in front of Adam and could only watch helplessly as the bullet meant for Adam struck his son in the chest. He never saw James enter the room and fire the shot that caught him in the arm causing him to release his grip on Little Joe and making his gun fall to the ground. 

"NO!" Adam screamed as he saw Jake's body ripple with pain from being hit by the bullet meant for him. He fell to his knees and caught Jake's dying body in his arms as he fell to the ground. 

Ben watched as the bullet meant for his oldest son hit Jake square in the chest. It was a sickening sight to behold.

Hoss watched in horror the scene unfolding before him and slowly made his way to his younger brother. "Little Joe come here." He called. The youngest Cartwright ran to Hoss, with tears in his eyes. Hoss held him while they sat on the stairs and watched. 

"Jake!" Melvin screamed as he crawled to his dying son. He looked at Adam who was now crying as he held Jake. 

"Why?" Was all Adam could manage.

"Dad." Jake said feebly.

"Oh son, I'm so sorry," Melvin cried, "I did this for you." He sobbed forgetting about his own wound.

"I love you dad." Were Jake's last audible words. 

"NO!" Melvin cried as he cradled the body of his dead son. Ben helped Adam up and hugged him tightly. 

"Oh Adam, I'm so glad you're alive." Ben cried as he ran to his son while James covered Melvin with his gun.

"Me too dad." He cried back. Ben held onto his son for a big longer, not wanting to let him go, now that he was back. They both turned back to the gruesome sight before them. Melvin crying and bleeding still holding the body of his dead son. 

"Oh Jake, I love you. We can go back home now if you like." He kept chanting over and over again. 

Hoss and Little Joe finally made their way to the bottom of the stairs and embraced Adam. "Welcome back brother." Hoss said happily. 

Sharee ran into the room with the Sheriff and took in the sad sight before her. She looked up at Adam with tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked him as she walked to him and hugged him tightly. 

"Yes." He said softly as he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. 

"Okay Melvin let's go." Said the Sheriff pulling Melvin to his feet. 

"No!" Melvin cried. "I can't leave my son. He needs my help." Melvin cried.

"Sorry Mr. Green, Jake will no longer be needing your help." Said Sheriff McCann. "You're under arrest for the murders of Lester Brown, Herbert Corson and Jake Green." Said McCann as he dragged Melvin outside to his waiting wagon and two deputies. 

"What a way for this all to end." Ben cursed softly. He wrapped his arm around his son and they all started to slowly walk back upstairs.

********

"I can't believe that Jake is dead." Adam said softly some time later. Sharee had had some supper with them and then rode back to tell her father that Adam was alive and that Jake was dead. 

"I know son. I can't believe that it had to come to that." Ben replied as he looked at Little Joe who was sleeping on the bed beside Hoss.

"I tried to reason with Jake back at the cabin several times, and when Jake would talk to his father I thought that Jake was getting through. I really thought Jake would be able to get them to go back home." Adam said.

"I never thought Melvin would be that blinded." Hoss finally spoke up quietly. He didn't want to wake Little Joe. "I mean he really wanted to kill us all didn't he?" He asked in disbelief.

"Sadly he let his love for money win out over the love for his son. I truly believe that Melvin wanted the best for Jake, but in the end was so blinded by greed and wealth, he was unable to see that Jake was already rich enough."

"What do you mean pa?" Adam asked.

"You heard him. All he ever wanted was to go back home, back to the way things were before. In Jake's mind he didn't need money the way he needed his father to pay attention to him, to give him the love they once had." Ben explained. "Just makes you see how important family really is. And how transient material wealth is."

"Speaking of family," Adam interrupted and looked at Hoss, "I'm sorry you got shot little brother."

"Well it wasn't your fault." Hoss smiled. 

"Well it sort of was, but I'm glad that you're hear now to forgive me." Adam said.

"Nothing to forgive big brother. I'm sure if the circumstances were reversed, I'd have done the same as you to survive." Hoss smiled. "Lets call it even." Adam said. They all laughed. 

Ben looked at his family and said a small prayer that Adam was brought back safe and alive, that Hoss had survived and that Little Joe didn't meet the fate that Melvin intended him. His family meant more to him than a lifetime of wealth and material possessions. He only wished that Melvin had realized that sooner, before Jake was dead. Now Melvin had to live the rest of his life with the horrible realization that his son had died because of his father's greed and at the hands of his father. Ben thought of himself. If he had ever killed one of his precious sons that would be the death of him. How was Melvin going to survive with that terrible knowledge playing with his brain day after day? Only time would tell.

********

"It's going to be okay Jake." Melvin kept muttering to himself over and over again. It was several days later and he sat in his jail cell, with his bandaged arm staring at a picture of Jake. "Not long now son." He said looking at the picture. "Not long now and we'll have the life we'd always talked about." Then he stood up and walked over to the small window and stared outside into the setting sun. He stared in the direction of the Ponderosa and a wicked smiled started to slowly spread across his face. 

"Soon son, soon they'll pay for what they've done!"


End file.
